dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorath Bane
Sorath, historically speaking, is the most powerful Noah in existence and Leader of the Original Noah. He was given some freedom by the Millennium Earl for fear of his turning his power and anger upon him, Sorath is revealed to be useless at present due to the fact that he is burning out what little Light Energy there is left within his present (artificial) host before he can gain full control of it, it is revealed that his original body aged albeit at a slowed rate so he had to retrieve a new host. It is revealed that if he accepts someones Wish, he'll do anything in his power, to make it come true. Appearance Physical Appearance In his Youth he was physically powerful, able to crush all the Failed Noah Prototypes with his bare hands and was shown to be able to wield the power of Lilith in combination with the powers of Darkness, a major flaw of his body which indicated self-maintainable was the fact that his body aged slowly despite that fact that he shouldn't age at all. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Sorath's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Sorath wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Sorath wears armor on one arm, the armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red), reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. Hundreds of Years of living in his Original Body caused Sorath to appear to be an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his absolute power. In his aged form he wears namely a white and black cloak with a red inner lining, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves. His Cloak has black Black Linings on the edges. In his new host, Sorath wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves. He has amber-orange eyes and dark skin (though it appears much lighter than in some artwork), much like his original form. His it is now silver, as opposed to his original body's white hair. It is also layered and much messier, with some of it falling over his shoulders. There is essentially a problem with his new host as it fights his control by retaining the element of Light in an attempt to fight off Sorath's Darkness however Sorath dictates that he is beginning to purge the last remnants of Light and insists that this shouldn't have happened in the first place since his Host is naught more than a science experiment. Personality Being one of the Co-Founders of Noah Clan and apparently the oldest of the Noahs, Sorath is seemingly truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have these feelings. He claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality this has warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative emotions make up a heart. His lack of emotion deprives him of remorse over his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Family. The only thing he truly cares about is Demitri, the Heart of Creation and his desire for endless power, and even laments him when Demitri is damaged. However, on some occasions, he has appeared to value friendship, as seen when he considers other Noahs to be friends and sometimes even family. In other matters Sorath speaks with calmness and deep authority. He has a tendency to be overly melodramatic making long-winded speeches, exaggerating his false rage and sorrow with wide sweeping arm movements and hand gestures, like many villains. While ridiculous in nature, his exaggerations are representations of his lack of emotion. He's very intelligent overall, and knows how to manipulate others, particularly Allen and his friends. Biography History Noah's Ark It is revealed that Sorath, Noah and Demitri were the first beings to save Humanity from a great apocalypse: the coming of Lilith and the Dark Matter, to do this they created the Ark to contain the Calamity that was Lilith however over time her powers escaped with her Body's destruction even though the Dark Matter centered at the Ark where it was stored. Lilith's power ravaged the Earth, flooding it in Darkness and only with the coming of her brother's weapon: the Cube, however it was designed to deflect and destroy the Dark Matter released on the world. Dark Matter became Master-less as both Lilith's power and that of her Brother with his Cube were shattered into shards, "Guilt" and "Innocence", Sorath and Demitri gained the power of a shard of Lilith each while Noah sacrificed himself to protect the human inhabitants of the Ark. The ensuring chaos allowed the appearance of an unknown organism whom became known as the Millennium Earl and became the first of the Noah Family beside Sorath and Demitri, wielding their "Guilt", Sorath and Demitri became a threat to any enemies of the whole planet. The Millennium Earl however required to stay at a secret location where its strength would grow so it remained in the Original Noah's Ark where it could recover, seemingly coming into existence at that time had been stressful on the organism and therefore it was in critical state for some time, eventually however its luck looked up. Meanwhile, Sorath and Demitri traveled the world, together and apart, learning about the true nature of humans and other creatures that interacted with them. Noah of Wishes Sorath learned that he had the power to make any Wish come true as shown once when he had wished that his father had died and when he wished that all those whom had been cruel to him would just disappear, eventually he and his friends including the Earl learned that a organism was being born within Sorath's mind, they made a Wish that until the problem was cured they would Powers and Abilities Quotes "If you Wish it, then it '''will' come true!"'' "You need only Wish it and I have the Power to make that Wish come true, although, there isn't much of that power left at the moment" ''(response to a command prior to having sufficient rest after a defeat) ''"I'm surprised. I thought I...this Power...was Absolute..." (after being defeated in combat) "That's no good. That would be a problem...without you to harness the power, to control the Akuma Egg, even to attempt control of its infinite powers. After-all, it is the source of all Dark Matter, only the Full power of Lilith ever controlled it! Okay...so long as you know the consequences...without a harness the power will be out of control" Category:Noah Members Category:Original Characters